In making vehicle seats, including aircraft passenger seats with the more recent seat technology generation, the previously customary wire insertion and tensioning systems have been replaced by a section fastening system (see, for example, DE 198 08 995 C1). In this new generation of section fastening systems, individual section strips of cloth, leather, plastic materials, or the like are mounted so as to be joined to the seat cover by sew-on narrowing strips. The respective section strips are oriented along the sew-on narrowing strips of the seat covers with respect to their extent and their length. The associated foam upholstery components of a particular seat, which are to be covered, are formed of a conventional flexible foam material, such as polyurethane foam. The seat component, together with its foam cushion, has on its side facing the seat cover channel-like recesses into which the respective section strip may be introduced, by hand, for example, for a process of fastening the seat cover on the foam cushion component.
The section introduced in this manner has flank elements on the side edge. The flank elements extend under the end sides of the foam cushion component delimiting a channel-like central recess by which the section component may be introduced into the respective foam channel. One significant advantage of this section fastening systems is that in the case of worn out seat covers or foam cushion components, such components may be replaced by disengaging the section component mounted on the seat cover from the channel introduced into the foam cushion component. The section inserted may be produced cost effectively as an extruded section, so that the fastening solution may be applied cost effectively despite the manual assembly required.